falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
豺狼幫
The Jackals are one of the three groups of raiders that originated from Vault 15, the other ones being the Khans and the Vipers. 特色 豺狼幫是十分瘋狂的強盜。他們唯一的信仰就是：生存。他們總是成群結隊地打敗他們的敵人。儘管他們全是膽小鬼，而且除非他們知道他們能贏，否則都不敢襲擊。他們回到自己的隱蔽處後總是為戰利品大打出手。Most of this information comes from the Fallout Bible #6 original Fallout design documents. Their leaving the Vault in the 2100s is derived from the fact that they are mentioned in the Burrows design documents as "a retreated group of humans who were later to become Jackals)" in 2106 (Fallout Bible #7). Normally small family groups, they sometimes join forces against bigger targets. They even bring the women and children along for the hunt. Their advantage is in numbers, not strength. Unarmed, melee, and (if they're lucky) guns. Most have knives and other cutting weapons. They file their teeth to sharp points, and are proud of their long hair (cutting it is a shameful thing). They became so savage and cannibalistic after a winter storm trapped them and forced them to eat each other, and now that's how they survive. They drop easily, or even run if wounded, but they're just waiting to claim the dead from either side. They don't do this for ghouls or super mutants because they don't taste good. They also generally hate all kinds of mutants. 背景 起源 最一開始的一般都是在2100s從15號避難所（Vault 15）走出來的. They fought extensively against the other two raider groups from Vault 15, until they were defeated by the Khans in 2135. After that, most of them fled east of California. 漂泊 In the 2250s, they were moving east again, because of pressure from the unified tribes. The Jackals know that other tribes despise and fear them. 6 months before the Prisoner arrives to Boulder, Galenski runs into a pack of Jackals, kills all but one, and heads home. The lone Jackal runs to his tribe and tells them about the truck, the man, and where he went. The Jackals stop fighting among their own tribes and move out in search of this new food source. Two months after that, Galenski makes a run to Denver. On the way back he faces some Jackals but fails to kill any of them. Within a month, Jackals organize in strength in this region. Though they originally try attacking the dome, they quickly realize the truck is an easier target.A month before the Prisoner's arrival Larsen shoots one of his soldiers and offers the body to the Jackals. The NCR soldiers and the tribes became allies, both wanting to get into the dome. Five days before, Presper and his men arrive, shoot some Jackals. When Coleridge leaves, he points out that for about 24 hours after they leave, the Jackals are be distracted by the NCR train leaving. The Jackal leader, Banshee, is in a Mexican standoff with Larsen, as both want to get in and neither wants the other to live after thatBoulder design document. Boulder Dome outposts *Boulder train station: Jackals are all over the place, trying to figure out what the train is and what it means. If the PC pulls up in their own train and the Jackals are present, they'll attack. *Truck Garage Entrance: This is what Galenski uses to get his truck in and out. Currently occupied by a bunch of Jackals (3 packs of 12). The Jackals have tried to block the engine with cars but the truck is big enough to bust through should it be going fast enough. A few junked cars are inside. Normally they'd use the radio, but it was broken in the last Jackal attack. *Quarantine Center Entrance: The Jackals have a scout nearby. A few more Jackals start showing up. 出現作品 豺狼幫曾在Fallout 1被Ian和Killian Darkwater提到過。本來設定出現在黑島公司的''Fallout 3，范布倫計劃 和''鋼鐵兄弟會2中。最終正式出現在輻射:新維加斯。 參考資料 de:Schakale es:Chacales en:Jackals fr:Chacals pl:Szakale pt:Jackals ru:Шакалы uk:Шакали Category:范布伦计划组织 Category:辐射:钢铁兄弟会2组织